The Jungle Flock
The Jungle Flock is the home of the Junglebirds and JunglecatsRevealed in Rise of Evil. Birds living there consist of parakeets, parrots, macaws, and the odd bird of prey, such as Ospreys. As well as this, the flock is also home to Jaguars. The Jungle is located in the eastern part of the bird world. The Ranks There are a few different ranks birds and Jaguars can have in this flock, and all of these ranks have different roles which are important to the flock's survival. Leader The leader has one of the most important roles in the flock, as they will be the ones keeping the group together and working in the most difficult of times. They usually have close relationships with their second-in-command, commanders, and healers. There can be up to two leaders at once. Second-in-command The second-in-command is the potential future leader of the flock. They are usually experienced and very trusted fighters. They will temporarily take over as leader when the current leader is either sick, on a journey or mission, or captured and kept prisoner by another flock. Commander In the flock, there are usually a maximum of three commanders at once. Commanders are trusted and rather experienced birds, and have a higher chance of becoming the second-in-command when the rank is open. Healer The healer is vital in flock life. They care for sick and injured birds, often saving their lives, and have a knowledge of a variety of herbs. Of course, healers seem very kind, caring, and patient to those they are treating back to health. These birds are usually very trusted. Fighter Fighters are important for the survival of the flock. They protect those who are unable to protect themselves, and fight on behalf of their flock in battles against enemies. Some fighters are more trusted and more experienced than others, and those who have good qualities become commanders, and sometimes even second-in-command. Jaguars of this rank will also hunt for the meat-eaters of the flock. Fruit-collector Fruit-collectors forage for fruit for their flockmates to feast upon at the daily evening meal. They typically have keen eyesight and can find fruit in a matter of seconds, as well as know what is safe to eat. Water-collector Water-collectors collect water from the Sapphire Lake in half-coconuts to take back to camp. This way, birds and Jaguars don't have to travel all the way to the lake during the day. They also refill the small pond in the Healers' Cave with the water they collect. Trainee Trainees are young birds and Jaguars in training to become a healer, fighter, hunter, fruit-collector, or water-collector. They will train until their trainer or the leader thinks they are ready to move on from the trainee position. Mother Mothers are birds and Jaguars that are caring and bringing up their chicks or cubs, or sitting on eggs. They will look after their chick or cub until they become trainees. After this, mothers will return to the rank they previously had, such as fighter. Chick and Cub Chicks and cubs are young being cared for by their mothers and fathers. They will become trainees once they are old enough. Elder Elders are retired birds and Jaguars that are old. They typically rest, go on relaxing flights, and tell stories to young birds or Jaguars. Territory The Jungle The Jungle is the home of this flock, but they also share it with the Tigers and Toucans. The Jungle Flock's half of the exotic forest is the centre and south, whilst their rivals live in the far north of it. The Camp The camp is where birds and Jaguars spend most of their time and where they gather for flock meetings and such. Most birds and Jaguars sleep within the camp, but a few sleep just outside of it. The camp is well hidden due to all the foliage. The Sapphire Lake The Sapphire Lake is the closest fresh water source to the camp and the flock travels there every evening unless there is a storm. Within the lake are crystals and other precious stones. The Gemstone Caves The Gemstone Caves are a system of underground caves and tunnels underneath The Jungle. However, many of the tunnels are too small and narrow for the majority of birds and Jaguars to fit into, and so many of the caves are unexplored. Eight Rocks Eight Rocks are eight rocks set in a circle within a clearing that used to be overgrown and barren. However, when the modern Flame Birds had gathered together, they tidied up the clearing. Eight Rocks is supposedly the first and only gathering place of the ancient Flame Birds. History Rise of Evil Coming soon... Outcast Coming soon... References Category:Flocks Category:The Jungle Flock